Role Play Archive Sequoia (February, 2015).
Here you can view the last rps from the Sequoia Pack, February. Go to Role Play Archive Sequoia to see all the Archives. February, 2015 February 1 (January 6, 2014) Foa lan Avatar relaxes around the Rendezvous Site with Rocket 12:21 Beiruthen -Tail wagging as it brushed across the snow, Flint's head lay on his paws in a relaxed manner as he looked about, searching, possibly, for someone to play with.- 12:23 The grey wolf Archer set a steady gaze around the site, his optics carefully scanning 12:23 The grey wolf Opal rolled off her torso onto her backside, her audits flopped down laying over her snout, she nipped at flints pillars playfully 12:27 Beiruthen -Flint, having found someone to play with growled as he batted at his sister's face in attempts to push her off of his assaulted paws.- 12:27 Muzzlelad Seacrest sits down and scans the snowy landscape with interest. 12:29 Foa lan Avatar gets up and nudges Rocket 12:29 The grey wolf Archer slowly made himself come to his feet, he roughly shook his pelt and slid down the slight snowy drift his audits relaxed back onto his cranium 12:31 Muzzlelad Rocket growls and looks away from Avatar, annoyed. 12:33 Foa lan Avatar whines and pushes her 12:37 Muzzlelad Rocket turns, her back facing Avatar, she lays her head on her paws. 12:37 The grey wolf Opal grabbed a hold of the makles pillar and ttemped to yank him to the ground small playfulunts escaping her maw 12:39 Beiruthen -Grunting, the male heaved himself up to grab at the female's ear, giving it a few playful tugs as his tail wagged.- 12:39 ~DeathlyToxic~ Enili wandered around through the rendezvous site, extending out her pillars in a slow pace while aiming her keenly narrowed eyes at everyone around her. Uninterested, Enili shook her crown and snorted before turning away towards the foliage in front of her. Foa lan Avatar growls, and tries to pull Rocket up The grey wolf Opal began pawing at the males snout attempting to shove him away 12:49 Muzzlelad Rocket snorts and stands up attempting to walk away from Avatar 12:51 Foa lan Avatar immediately tries to mount her 12:53 Muzzlelad Rocket quickly turns and snaps at Avatar, she sprints away from him. Seacrest sits and watches the alpha fail repeatedly 12:54 The grey wolf Archer glanced over at before before cautiously trotting over his tail swaying in a friendly way, yet his eyes locked on Rocket Foa lan Avatar growls and turns to Archer 1:00 The grey wolf Archer submits but continues edging closer 1:00 Foa lan Avatar snarls and lunges forward, biting Archer on the muzzle 1:00 Beiruthen -Flint, seeming rather interested by what the group of wolves were doing, turned to them as his gaze was intent and filled with curiosity, leaving play behind for a few moments.- 1:02 The grey wolf As the other male did this Archer snapped back at him in a way of defense yet also slightly challenging 1:02 Foa lan Avatar snarls, baring his large teeth 1:03 The grey wolf Archer steps back uncertainly yet also displays his ivorys with a curled lip 1:03 Foa lan Avatar raises his tail high, giving a last warning The grey wolf after a long moment of hesitation archer lowered his ears and cowered to the ground submitting partially Foa lan Avatar growls again and nips Archer's stomach, then walks to Rocket and sits down The grey wolf Opal also sat onto her hind haunches pressing against flint she watched the interaction between the two males 1:12 Foa lan Avatar licks Rocket's ear The grey wolf Archer slinked away over near Seacrest Muzzlelad Seacrest glared at Archer then he started heading off towards another pack's territory 1:20 The grey wolf Archer paused for a moment before following, his Audits oised atop his cranum awarly Opal watched the males leave before trotting over to Enili boredly Foa lan Avatar watches Seacrest, then follows 1:27 The grey wolf Archer catches up with the male, he watches him for a moment before focusing on the path 1:28 Muzzlelad Rocket Dog sees Avatar leaving and lays down relieved, Onyx spots the group of males departing and goes after them. Category:Role Play Category:Role Play Archives Category:Role Play Archives Sequoia